


重庆森林

by heizenberg



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heizenberg/pseuds/heizenberg
Summary: 他不明白，那人明明就依偎在他怀里，像只乖顺的猫，为什么就是听不见他，看不到他。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 8





	1. Scene 1 你看过重庆森林吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 有化用电影情节  
> 推荐bgm-王菲《矜持》（recommended by 小栗）

“你看过重庆森林吗？”

听到这个问题时金珉奎正在擦拭吧台，印象中重庆似乎是中国的一个地名，于是他随口接道：“没有，我没出过国。”

全圆佑怔了两秒，用力抿了抿唇，神态像极一只腼腆的猫：“重庆森林是一部电影。”

你跟你男朋友一起看的？金珉奎话到嘴边咽了下去：从电影到男朋友，话题转得太突兀了。他把抹布扔回身后的水槽里，瞪着一双桃花眼直视回去， “环保题材？”

他看着对方镜片后笑意盈盈的眼睛和微皱的鼻梁庆幸，庆幸方才一刻悬崖勒马，庆幸灵光一现的片名梗。他从不缺这种急中生智，即便目的是让自己看起来很傻。

不锈钢台面清晰地映着他俩的倒影，被拉丝效果扭曲成两颗细小的黑点缀在一头一尾，中间是被扯得细长的吸顶灯。为什么实际只是一米左右的距离，看起来却那么远？这个问题叠着刚才咽下去的那个，在金珉奎的肚子里发酵，蒸出满脊梁的汗气。他才想起来空调温度设的略高了些：每次全圆佑到店里来时他都会顺手把温度调高一点。

金珉奎到这家餐厅工作的第一天就注意到全圆佑，这个年轻男人总是一个人坐在靠窗的位置，点一杯咖啡，手缩进袖子里再握上杯壁，对着落地窗外的街道发呆。偶尔他会从包里掏出书本，有时看书，有时埋头写点什么。金珉奎端着盘子经过时发现那人执笔的时候手依然缩在袖子里，很冷吗？他忍不住想，然后看见那头顶的发旋向右滑下去：男人像是觉得什么挡了他的光而抬起了头，微微皱着眉。金珉奎赶紧走过去，边走边把看在眼里的细节拼接起来：那锋利俊雅的侧面轮廓，那金丝眼镜后面稍显懵懂的眼神，那从袖口露出的，因为用力而微微发粉的白皙指尖。

他拼得太入神，以至于一脚踢了桌子，撞翻了另一位客人的果茶。

“金珉奎！”

你说圆佑哥？他是净汉哥的学弟，老主顾了。他跟男朋友经常约这里碰头，再去约会什么的。

“男朋友”这三个字被伶牙俐齿的夫胜宽说得轻快又模糊，却深深印在金珉奎的记忆里。说实话他并不吃惊也不反感，无论对方是男是女，对那人来说似乎都能成立。虽然全圆佑总是一个人来一个人走，传说中的男朋友从未露面。

* * *

他们第一次聊天的契机也很偶然。那天店里人出乎意料的多，全圆佑常坐的靠窗位被一对小情侣占据了，所有双人桌都有人。金珉奎擦着杯子，眼角瞥到站在门关踌躇的男人，也就只有他工作的吧台还有空位。一分钟后，那人在他面前落座： “一杯咖啡。”

金珉奎点点头，利索地往咖啡机里倒豆子：“今天我们的特别菜单是季节限定汉堡，来一份吗？”

他知道全圆佑从没点过咖啡以外的东西，甚至有时连咖啡也只喝了两口就走的。

“你新来的？”全圆佑从略长的刘海下掀起眼皮看向他，眼角的弧度很锐利。

“对啊。”金珉奎理直气壮地看回去。

“胜宽呢？”

“在地狱。”他冲厨房捺了捺拇指，全圆佑顺着他的指尖恰好可以看见窝在水槽边上处理食材的夫胜宽的侧脸，从眉到嘴都在用力。

他没忍住噗嗤笑了出来，鼻子微微皱起。这回轮到金珉奎有些惊讶：原来如此淡漠的一个人身上也会涌现这样浓烈的情绪。

“特别菜单。”金珉奎趁胜追击，冲对方挤挤眼睛，暗示夫胜宽坠入地狱的原因。

全圆佑唇边划过一道似有若无的微笑，“那我要一份。”

“诶。”金珉奎刚在电脑上下完单，听见他喊他，转过身来，桃花眼里亮晶晶的：“还需要什么？”

全圆佑对上他那双眼睛，抿了抿嘴唇：“音乐音量能调小一点吗？”

你的眼刺激着我原本没有的私心

你那双眼 和我对你的好奇心相遇

迸射出火花 热烈地燃烧

背景音乐是某女团的大热曲目，大街小巷放得人人耳熟能详。欢快的鼓点噼里啪啦地敲击着耳膜，咚咚咚响得像心跳。

金珉奎听清了，可他把手附在耳边：“你说什么？”

“音量……”全圆佑指了指天花板，手平举着往下压，“调小声一点……”

金珉奎只一眼就明白，却依然皱着眉装出困惑的样子。

全圆佑叹了口气，冲着一脸懵懂的新人勾勾手指。金珉奎隔着吧台倾身，正好对上对方的右耳。这人眼角到鼻尖一身锐角，耳朵却圆润饱满得可爱，泛着微微的粉红色，一颗细小的黑痣羞涩地伏在稍下的耳廓边缘。

他盯着那颗小痣，全圆佑的呼吸温柔地拂过颈侧，嗓门却大相径庭：“音量——能调小——一点吗——”

金珉奎现在想起来，自己当时一定是被全圆佑突发的大嗓门吼得脑袋发晕，居然上手扳住了对方回缩的肩膀，毫不客气地吼回去：“不——行——”

全圆佑被他吼得一凛，僵硬地偏了头盯过来。他倆靠的很近，金珉奎发现那人右边颧骨也有颗颜色浅淡的泪痣，被柔和的吸顶灯一映，连眼神都带着几分迷离。

“今天是胜宽的歌单，”他竖着拇指朝肩后怼了怼，把责任都往地狱里那位身上推，“现在调低了他会炸的。”

* * *

大热曲的感染力果然名不虚传，金珉奎嘴里跟着哼，身体也跟着音乐微微摆动。这是夫胜宽擅长的戏码，他将近一米九的大男人做起来也毫不忸怩，把汉堡端到全圆佑面前时他甚至嚣张地盯着对方的眼睛唱出了声：

只能选一个 快点 yes or yes

全圆佑莫名其妙地看他一眼，“你喜欢这首歌啊？”

“谁不喜欢twice呢？”金珉奎说话时一脸真挚得让人无语，于是他不继续这个话题了，捏起汉堡咬了一口，倏然皱了眉，“这不是牛肉？”

“这是我们新推出的炸虾堡，中间是虾肉饼。”

“难怪。”全圆佑把手里的汉堡放回盘子里，孩子气地嘬嘬拇指，“我不吃海鲜。”他看金珉奎一脸紧张，赶紧笑着摆摆手，“不是过敏，只是不太吃腥的东西。”

要付款的时候金珉奎拒绝了：“算我请你的吧。”

“不要紧，我给朋友吃就好。”全圆佑掏出钱包，“麻烦帮我打包。”

什么朋友会吃你已经吃了一口的汉堡？金珉奎没有问。从那以后，全圆佑每次来店里都会选择吧台的位置，依然还是点一杯咖啡，只是临走时都会打包一份炸虾堡。

金珉奎把打包好的汉堡递给他，手指在牛皮纸上掐出褶皱。“看来你朋友很喜欢呢。”话一出口他就后悔了：为什么要这么说？单纯聊天任何话题都比这个强。

果不其然全圆佑没让他失望，他羞涩一笑，是那种热恋中的甜蜜笑容。“是挺喜欢的。”

金珉奎喉咙里泛起莫名的酸味，手背上的一根筋树根似地凸了出来。他忽然说：“不试试别的？最近有新品鸡肉汉堡。”

“唔……”全圆佑犹豫着，指尖滑过窄薄的上唇，“我不确定他喜不喜欢。”

“所以说要试试嘛，不试试怎么知道。”金珉奎用最快的速度打包了一份鸡肉汉堡，赶客似地往全圆佑手里塞。“这份算我请你的。”


	2. Scene 2 所以我不能卖酒给你

金珉奎的鸡肉汉堡推得并不顺利，而全圆佑对炸虾堡的偏爱也结束的很突然。那天晚上打烊得稍晚，金珉奎超常发挥赢了猜拳，把池子里一堆碗碟都扔给跳脚的夫胜宽便往后门走，边走边摸出烟叼在嘴里，推门的同时还在掏兜里的打火机，结果一抬眼就看见蹲在巷子口的背影：很标准的亚洲蹲，方且宽的肩架着眼熟的格子西装，被旁落的灯光一挤，显得极瘦小。

全圆佑回过头来，半边脸藏在阴影里，连眼睛里的惊讶也蛰伏在暗处。

“……”金珉奎想说你怎么在这里，可他忘了正衔着的烟，一张嘴便落到地上，他左手还举着要点不点的打火机，看起来出乎意料的傻。

全圆佑拍拍裤腿站起来，带着略有些疲倦的姿态先开了口：“我不知道你还抽烟。”

他脚边忽地飘出一声猫叫，一个灰色的影子飞速跃进草丛，留下水泥地上两片孤零零的面包。金珉奎视线从面包移到全圆佑手里的牛皮纸上，认出上面的餐厅logo和自己潦草的笔迹。

“我也不知道你还……喂猫。”用炸虾堡喂猫。

“哦。”全圆佑看了眼小猫消逝的草丛，淡淡地说，“没人吃，又不想浪费罢了。”

“怎么？你朋友口味变了？”

“算是吧。”他冲着蹲下捡烟的金珉奎轻声说：“我们分手了。”

冷风刮过的巷子口，他倆之间只隔着两步远的距离。金珉奎蹲在地上，手指还黏着方才掉落的烟。他的头发被汗浸得打着绺儿，身上还弥着股浓厚的油烟味，风一吹全圆佑便能闻到。

无论对全圆佑还是对他来说，这场不期而遇都不怎么理想，所以大家都不说话，让沉默和偶尔蹿过的风声缓解尴尬。差不多过了有五分钟，全圆佑半带自嘲地开口：“或许我现在该去喝一杯。”

“告诉你一个秘密。”金珉奎站起来，解下腰间的围裙，“我原本应聘的是调酒师，但点酒的客人不多，厨房又缺人手，尹净汉就让我降级当厨师。”

“这确实像他会干的事。”全圆佑斜靠着墙，长腿拉出鹭鸶一样的影子。“原来这里可以点酒。”他神情怠懒，看过来的眼睛却异常明亮。金珉奎捏皱了指间的烟卷，把它扔进后门墙边的垃圾袋里。

“不过现在已经打烊了。”他摆弄着袋口，在窸窸窣窣的空响里悄悄吸了一口气。 “所以我不能卖酒给你。”他转过身来，手在围裙上仔细蹭干净，才去拉全圆佑，“只能请你喝。”

* * *

“之前喝过吗？”

全圆佑斜他一眼：“小看我吗？”

金珉奎压着嘴角，从冷柜里取出冰格。凉意漫上指尖，他又想起方才握住的手腕：凸起的腕骨上皮肤冰凉，轻轻一带便落进手里，乖巧安稳地贴着他的虎口。他搓搓手指，脸上有些热。然后他想起另一个男人也这样握着这纤细的手腕，一起走过漂亮的街道、柔软的沙滩和浪漫的夜晚，自己不过只经历了一段阴暗逼仄的过道，从后门到厨房要不了10秒。潮热散去了，他打开橱柜，检视了一遍那排严阵以待的玻璃瓶，挑出一支Gin和一支白Lillet，还有藏在深处的那瓶Vodka。

他问全圆佑喜欢喝什么，对方说客随主便。金珉奎在脑子里把酒单过了一遍，决定调一杯Vesper：轻盈，锋利，克制，入口清爽，在嘴里回温时会泛起暧昧的回甘，像他面前的人。全圆佑看金珉奎快速摇晃调酒壶，视线沿着对方的手上移，在线条饱满的肱二头肌上驻留了数秒，长睫毛再垂下去。

金珉奎把调好的酒倒进高脚杯里，玻璃杯壁马上挂起一层霜，杯口还有一圈精巧的柠檬皮。那是他的进攻，一把锐利的剪刀，把对方那根名为理智的线剪断，历史便摊开了：相遇、告白、纠缠、分手，没有时间顺序，甚至不合语序，被揉碎搅合后草草包扎了，在脆弱的躯体里晃荡着，寻一个宣泄的契机。否则他们不会来，金珉奎清楚得很，他不需要也不会客气，总能干净利落地完成攻击。

可今天不一样。他不想听全圆佑讲那些事。他们在哪里遇见，认识多久，争吵的理由，偶尔可能插播的那个男人的喜好，说过的话，看过的书，第一个吻，他统统不想知道。他想到那些混着蜜或眼泪淌出来的故事，可能被全圆佑压制着悲伤的颤抖，哽咽着声音娓娓道来，或是冷静地分析，虔诚地忏悔，甚至只是露出一个梦一般悠远的微笑，无论哪种内容或形式于他都是折磨。他没法像对别人那样漫不经心地接过话茬说哦是这样啊，也不能诚恳地撒个谎说其实我觉得不至于，更做不到基于八卦抛出问题或推敲逻辑，去探究错乱的故事里被遗漏或抹去的细节。顺着那根岌岌可危的线，金珉奎第一次窥见了反噬的危险。

“等一下。”他勾着杯底阻住全圆佑端杯的手，“你喝醉了不会很难搞吧？”

全圆佑抬眼看他，眼睛里惺忪的倦意淡了些：“不知道，我没喝醉过。”

* * *

“啊你说圆佑吗？我是没见他没喝醉过。”尹净汉懒懒的声音从电话里传来，“他都喝可乐。”

窗外的雨丝逐渐粗起来，全圆佑还伏在吧台上昏迷不醒。金珉奎站在落地窗前想，他确实小看了这个人。

尹净汉非常关心醉倒在他店里的学弟，热心地提供全圆佑公寓的地址后还温和地批评了金珉奎。哎呀怎么能让我们圆佑喝酒呢，他大爷似地说，珉奎你要负责到底。

金珉奎把外套盖在全圆佑头上，把人从计程车拖进噼里啪啦砸落的雨里。落在皮肤上的雨水冰冷刺骨，打在颈窝里的呼吸滚烫灼人，冷热交织拉扯，磨得金珉奎的步子又僵又沉。好不容易到了公寓门口全圆佑偏还给他添乱，软泥似地直往下出溜。金珉奎只能捉着他的手挂上自己脖子，红着脸把人压在门上去掏西装口袋里的钥匙。

门开了全圆佑的手也跟着松，身子一歪一晃往门里迈，没走两步就险些翻在茶几上，慌得金珉奎赶紧去搂，手穿过西装下摆直接贴上腰间皮肤，烫得他脸上又是一热。全圆佑明明也热红了脸，却憋足了劲打起醉拳来，力道逼得清醒的人也跟着踉跄，最后被一记勾手直接带倒在床上。

金珉奎嘴里咬了很久的那口气直接被砸出来，整个人塌在全圆佑身上。情况不能更糟糕了：他的手被压在全圆佑腰下，颈侧蹭着全圆佑温热的呼吸，鼻尖挂着全圆佑松软的发丝。T恤湿得没了筋骨，心跳伺机撞进来，明目张胆地蹿进脑子里搅一锅浆糊。饶了我吧，金珉奎疲惫地闭上眼。那人仿佛听见了他的告饶，顺从地安静了，只轻轻挪了挪腿，避开他裆间的某处凸起。

他们就这样紧紧黏着对方，谁也没有动，维持着某种心照不宣的平衡。直到有风从没关严的窗口漏进来，吹得金珉奎一激灵，大脑重新开始运转。他胳膊肘支着床抬起上身，忍不住去看身下的人：全圆佑脸颊酡红，像个高烧病人微微喘着气；眼睫半开着，酒气涌上来，在眼尾漾开醉人的雾。

金珉奎看着那双眼睛，想起今晚那杯Vesper。那泪尝起来会有杜松子的味道吗？他想得入神，嘴唇便落在全圆佑泪汪汪的眼睛上。有液体渗进唇角的缝隙，是咸的。不对，金珉奎想。他的唇贴着滚烫的脸颊往下滑，悬在微启的嘴唇上。熟悉的气味扑上鼻尖，是哪一种基酒？香气包裹得太细致，金珉奎分不清。那就靠近一点，再靠近一点，直到吻上气息的源头。他闭上眼，贪婪地吮吸起来。

微凉的指尖捧上他的脸，金珉奎听见一声细小的，梦呓般的乞求：

别走。

* * *

一道闪电划过窗外的夜，把他炸出一身冷汗。金珉奎挣扎着直起腰，坐在床沿上发懵。那声微弱的呓语像盆兜头泼下的冷水，瞬间浇退了他满身心的燥热。这算什么？他心慌意乱地想，哪里不对？

金珉奎想得头疼欲裂，想得大脑深处咔吧一下裂开，一个声音从裂口底部浮起来：反噬。

是的，他早就预见的风险，只是没想到实际伤害来得更晚更猛烈：因为喝醉而把他错认成前男友的全圆佑，他所有的顺从、温存、依恋都属于另一个人，跟金珉奎毫无关系，金珉奎从头到尾只是一个旁观者，一个局外人，

一个替身。

这想法犹如一记闷棍，砸得金珉奎手脚发麻。他僵硬地转头去看身后那人，全圆佑眼睛紧闭着，神色淡然。克制、冷淡、锋利。金珉奎又想起了那杯Vesper，是的，这才是他的全圆佑，从不曾属于他的全圆佑。

今晚到底谁醉了？金珉奎捂着眼睛开始笑。凉意从脊背攀上来，把他整个人浸了个透彻，只剩掌心盛满湿润的温热。


	3. Scene 3 跟他分手的又不是我

人是矛盾的集合，这话在金珉奎身上一点不假：他花了一点时间让自己从那个失魂落魄的雨夜里走出来，却忍不住开始反复排练再见到全圆佑时的台词：哈哈那天你醉倒了我把你送回去了不用客气还好也不麻烦不过以后最好别一个人去喝酒了。

别一个人去喝酒了，金珉奎较劲地和吧台上的倒影互瞪，瞪得眼眶发酸，忽然听见尹净汉开口说，怎么好像很久没见圆佑了。

是的，夫胜宽说，他好久没出现了。

这家伙是不是去了别的店，都快三周不见人了吧。

四周，金珉奎想，四周零三天。

我也在头疼，他前男友放在店里的信封不知道要怎么给他。

前男友？尹净汉表情空白了一瞬：什么时候的事？

上周三的下午，金珉奎终于见到了那个男人，很年轻也很帅，身量比金珉奎还高一点，宽肩长腿把一身黑风衣穿得像模特。他留下一个信封，嘱托夫胜宽转交给全圆佑后便匆匆离开。胆小鬼，金珉奎轻蔑地想。他光明正大地鄙薄全圆佑挑男人的眼光，又暗自庆幸他们选择了怯懦的结束方式。

是这个？尹净汉从抽屉深处翻出一个信封，这里面是什么？呀，我们打开看看呗。

擅自拆别人东西不好吧，夫胜宽很犹豫，眼神却在鼓励。

万一是什么要紧的东西我们好给他送去啊。呀胜宽呐这封口都贴上了，要怎么拆才好？

用水蒸气一熏就开了，我去烧水。

金珉奎嘴唇张张合合，还是没能说出制止的话。他瞄了眼尹净汉手里的信封，它从出现在店里的第一天，就一直在诱惑他。来吧，打开我吧，它清白安静地躺在抽屉最底层，对他发出邀请：来看看他们的定情物长什么样，意义有多深远，分了手还必须物归原主，在全圆佑心上划一道疤。

硬挺的封口很快软下去，被揭开，一把亮晶晶的钥匙倒了出来。

哇，看来这次是真的分手了，钥匙都要还回来。夫胜宽扯着嗓子，嚷那么大声也不知是给谁听。

唉我们圆佑呀，总学不会照顾自己，工作又忙，没准日子过得浑浑噩噩，拉面可乐吃完都忘了补。哎一古，他之前还因为肠胃炎住过院呢。

哎一古，那净汉哥你给人家送钥匙的时候顺便带点吃的去吧。

跟他分手的又不是我，干嘛要我给他送钥匙？

呀尹净汉！你刚刚不是这么说的！

信封是交给你的吧？也是你亲手打开的吧？要送你去送！

* * *

跟他分手的又不是你！金珉奎咬着嘴唇，满心烦躁地站在全圆佑公寓门口。他觉得自己真是昏了头，明明从头到尾什么也没做，居然被那两个不靠谱的家伙撺掇来给人送钥匙，还不嫌麻烦先去了趟超市拎了满满两大袋粮食。

他敲敲门，没人应；等了等，也没人开。

要不就扔在门口吧，反正他回来会看到。可吃的就算了，钥匙要是被居心不良的人拿了……金珉奎艰难地做着思想斗争，购物袋赘着他的手，跟他的心一样沉。

哎一古他要是肠胃炎复发，晕倒在家里都没人管。

跟我有什么关系，跟他分手的又不是我。金珉奎难得理智一回，可尹净汉的声音像卡在循环音轨里，只要他一想到全圆佑，那句话就在他耳畔一遍遍重复，哎一古哎一古，重复得他精疲力尽。

金珉奎投降了，他低下头咕嘟了一句，掏出早就攥在手心里的钥匙。

无论是清醒还是昏迷的全圆佑都不在公寓里，这让金珉奎悄悄松了口气。他第一次造访时进门窘迫出门狼狈，今天让他窘迫狼狈的人不在，他可以有余裕地打量这片私密领地。大概因为主人失恋了，公寓也跟着受牵连，书架和茶几积了薄薄的灰，毛巾和衣服一股脑儿卷在洗衣篮里，冰箱里仅有的牛奶早就过了期，沙发缝隙里甚至可以挖出一副眼镜来，镜脚已经压得不成样子。

金珉奎越看眉头越皱，原来真像尹净汉说的那样，全圆佑只有外表斯文干净，日子过得窝里窝囊。他把购物袋里的食品补充到橱柜和冰箱里，便忍不住挽起袖子，开始清理起那些无伤大雅的邋遢来。这不关他跟谁分手的事，金珉奎边拧抹布边想，我只不过看不惯他。看不惯全圆佑什么？糟蹋公寓还是糟蹋自己？他也说不清。

很快垃圾桶里的杂物被分了类，到处乱扔的书整齐地回到书架上，衣服和毛巾洗完了也晾起来了。金珉奎审阅一遍整顿结果，总觉得还有可以改进的地方，比如床上潮乎乎的被褥，洗手间接触不良的灯泡，药箱里早就空掉的胃药瓶。

于是他出门时犹豫再三，还是将那把钥匙揣回了口袋。

* * *

回访全圆佑的公寓成了金珉奎的一个固定日程，他隔三岔五便会过来，大都挑对方上班的白天。即便餐厅排了白班，跟尹净汉说一声就行，反正客人不多。

珉奎啊，你最近好像很忙啊？

金珉奎转转眼珠，说朋友寄养了小猫在家里，这几天猫生病了，所以没事就回去看看它。

哦，尹净汉点点头，圆佑的钥匙给他了吗？

两个问题无缝衔接，噎得金珉奎险些灵魂出窍，只能瞪着眼睛点头。

那就好，尹净汉大爷似地挥挥手，你去吧。

* * *

金珉奎自己都没发现他在这个公寓里逗留的时间越来越长，有时他会捏一罐啤酒坐在地上，看午后松软的阳光落在他晾出去的被子上；有时他会一边吐槽全圆佑的书架，一边从那一排排让人提不起兴趣的书名中挑一本翻一翻；时间充裕的话他会像翻教科书那样仔细地查看房间。所有的家具、摆设乃至杂物的堆放都成了知识点，落在金珉奎眼里便发散出一幕幕场景来：他加班加到麻木时对着桌上那副梵高的画发呆，他睡醒时翘起的头发跟床头那只毛绒玩偶起静电时一模一样，他走出浴室时身上飘着那瓶海盐沐浴露的味道……所有的细枝末节都在金珉奎眼睛里鲜活起来，简单勾勒出全圆佑的生活轨迹。

金珉奎沉浸在自创的寻宝游戏里不能自拔，直到那天他在衣柜里发现那件白衬衫。

那衬衫格格不入地挂在那里，肉眼就能看出比其他差不多的款式都要宽大许多，柔软的棉布洗得微微泛起毛边，有少许发黄的污渍溅在前襟，仿佛风干的花瓣。

金珉奎很清楚那是什么留下的痕迹，爱情，欢愉，反正至少是欲望的见证。他用拇指搓了搓，微微发硬的质感像伤口的结痂。太蠢了。怎么可能搓掉呢？他忍不住想，衬衫皱在手里：怎么可能忘掉呢？

那污渍轻轻晃动着，向后退去，金珉奎眼睛追过去，追上去，看见了全圆佑的脸。那衬衫宽松地罩在他身上，像只剪裁独特的麻袋，扣子只系了中间三颗，露出全圆佑白皙的肩颈和细痩笔直的大腿。他背抵着衣柜歪着头，像第一次聊天那样向他勾勾手指，镜片后的眼睛蕴着浓烈的颜色。

金珉奎走过去，贴着全圆佑鼻尖停下来，看着他。他也看着他，突然伸手抱住他的头，拉向自己。吻我，他对着金珉奎的头发说。

他一把将全圆佑抱起来，轻松地托在臂弯里。全圆佑用大腿蹭着他的腰窝，轻轻在他耳边说，吻我。

他们倒在床上。全圆佑翻身骑在他身上，扣子又松了两颗，衬衫已经滑落肩膀。他看着他光滑的胸膛和淡褐色的乳头敞在落满阳光的白棉布后面。为什么不吻我，全圆佑轻声问，手在解放他已经饱胀的裆部。

金珉奎没有回答，很快便进入了他的身体。全圆佑温热地含着他，坐在他身上摇摆下落，衬衫滑至腰间，他看见那凸起的蝴蝶骨耸动着，像欲飞的翅膀。他坐起来，从背后抱住全圆佑。为什么不看我？他把脸贴上那人冰凉光滑的背，喃喃地问。

可全圆佑像他一样不回答。看我，金珉奎说。他不明白，那人明明就依偎在他怀里，像只乖顺的猫，为什么就是听不见他，看不到他。

他搂着全圆佑的腰，把人摁趴在床上，又狠又快地顶送起来。看我，他咬着牙命令道，声音却打着颤。全圆佑连喘息都没有，肩胛骨嶙峋得像一把刀，紧紧抵着他的胸膛，连心口也胳得疼。白光划过脑海的瞬间，他再也等不及，伸手掰过身下人的下巴，狠狠吻上那冷漠的唇角。

金珉奎躺在全圆佑床上，那件衬衫罩在他头顶，随着他深长的呼吸起伏着。阳光穿过柔软的棉布纤维，抚摸着他湿润的睫毛。他手里握着刚发泄过的阴茎，精液黏黏糊糊流了一手。

他平复着呼吸，回忆起刚刚那个吻，想起了杜松子的味道。

那天金珉奎带走了那件白衬衫，把钥匙留了下来。


	4. Monologue ：Notebook #1

Page 9

净汉哥的餐厅里来了个新人，叫金珉奎，是个长得挺帅的小子——当然没我帅——脾气好像也挺好的，毕竟在尹净汉手下，脾气不好干不长。

净汉哥和胜宽都爱逗他，但他只敢跟胜宽顶嘴。看他倆打闹挺有意思的，有时候看着心情都会变好。

好像发掘了一项新的娱乐项目。

Page 11

那个金珉奎也太冒失了，端个盘子经过也能一脚踹到旁边的桌子，七窍生烟的胜宽也很好笑。

下次经过他身边时要小心点，不然可能会被泼一身茶水，说笑的kk

Page 13

餐厅空调温度好像更合理了点，尹净汉也开始注意节能减排了吗kk

Page 17

今天第一次坐吧台，那个金珉奎开起玩笑来挺自来熟的，还敢吼我？胆子不小嘛，小子。

看在女团舞跳得不错的份上，我就不跟净汉哥告状了。

我说不能吃海鲜的时候他的表情像突然警惕的小狗，如果有尾巴肯定竖起来了。

最后还是没让他请客，没什么别的原因，只是觉得那种方式太硬梆梆了，没什么人情味，而且那小子比我小呢。

我拿着炸虾堡去找老朋友，他很喜欢，吃完后还让我搔了搔下巴，可爱。

Page 20

吧台的位置好像也还行，今天跟金珉奎聊起电影，他说他对文艺片没什么兴趣，会看昏过去。“不是睡过去，是昏过去哦，叫都叫不醒的那种。”这家伙说的时候还一本正经地瞪眼睛kk

并没有觉得他很有趣。

Page 22

炸虾堡好受欢迎，老朋友还带着一只从没见过的三花猫，不过他推荐的鸡肉汉堡反响一般呢。

早知道我就自己吃了。

Page 26

今天店里很忙，好像推出了新的限定菜单，是鱿鱼汉堡，看着挺诱人的，可惜又是海鲜。

我静静坐着看金珉奎厨房吧台两头跑，他一边收拾鱿鱼一边冲我吐槽，说他快被恶心死了。

看他恶心的样子也蛮好玩。

走的时候又打包了一个炸虾堡。不太想支持新品，嗯。

page 29

感觉餐厅里的女性客人多起来了，是限定菜单的原因吗？

今天到店时金珉奎正对一个女性客人说些什么，那女孩冲他热切地点着头，他笑得很开心。

胜宽帮我点单的时候他们还在聊，那个女孩开始摆弄她的头发了。

店里的咖啡豆是换了吗？好像味道不太一样了？我没喝完就走了。

Page 31

胜宽问我是不是喜欢金珉奎，我没否认，只问他是怎么看出来的。胜宽说我看他的眼神其实挺好懂的。

我不知道该不该相信他，因为该懂的人明明不懂。也可能，他不想懂。

胜宽好像说他可以帮我，但我不太记得他说了什么，头有点晕乎乎的。

Page 35

今天金珉奎弄错了点单，道歉的时候我听见那女孩说，把手机号给她就原谅他。

她长得挺漂亮，身材也好，直勾勾盯着他看。跟她一起的朋友已经开始揪他衣服喊他欧巴，把他急得满脸通红，汗都出来了。

最后好像是给人免了单。他过来的时候表情有些僵硬，我正想说两句话逗逗他，结果他看我一眼就回厨房去了，一直到我结账都没出来。

西八。

Page 40

胜宽说他的试探可能让金珉奎误会我有男朋友，而且已经误会了很长一段时间。

Page 43

我拿着打包的炸虾堡在路口等了很久，没有等到老朋友的出现。是跟新朋友去玩了吗？

早知道第一次就应该让他请客的，那样就不会一错再错了。

那份炸虾堡最后被我扔进了垃圾桶。

Page 48

烧退了，身上还是有点发冷，嗓子也还是哑的，不过精神感觉好多了。

发烧的时候脑袋一直昏沉沉，我在床上躺了一天，才把昨天晚上的记忆拼起来。

打包炸虾堡带走好像已经变成了习惯，我拎着一份没有归属的炸虾堡在首尔街头闲逛，终于在被风吹得快冻死以前，在餐厅后巷发现了一只小野猫。

我拿出汉堡放在地上，看它战战兢兢、将信将疑地往这边挪。明明想要，却因为害怕而犹豫不决，人对喜欢的人也是这样的吗？

没想到金珉奎会推开门走出来，他的出现和他嘴里衔着的烟一样，太让人意外了。他说话有点吊儿郎当，也没用敬语，跟以往面面俱到的他不太一样。

可能被他感染了吧，我也做了不像我的事。我骗他说我分手了。

他只看着我，眼神像安静的深渊。在我以为要冷场的时候，他走过来说要请我喝酒。

被他牵着走的时候，我发现今晚其实一点也不冷。

这小子一如既往的让人恼火：明明前面都一气呵成，居然在推酒给我的时候刹住了，问我喝醉了会不会很麻烦？在邀请我喝酒之前为什么没想过这个问题？

这杯酒也许只有今晚，只有这一次，所以我说我从没喝醉过。 嗯，这不算谎话。

不太记得那杯酒是什么味道，只记得热气从胃蹿进脑袋里，撞得人头晕。我看着他脸上的微笑垮下去，周遭一起跟着暗下去，像电影片尾淡出的慢镜头。

记忆一直断断续续。我记得落在玻璃上的雨和被冲刷得模糊的光影，记得不知哪里飘来的音乐很响，记得有人握着我的后颈轻轻调整我的脑袋，让我歪靠得舒服一点。鼓点咚咚咚地敲打着我的耳膜，很怪异的拍子，跟音乐合不上。

后来鼓声变成雨点，打在我头顶上，却诡异地没有湿，后背和裤脚倒是都湿了，凉飕飕的。我被扶在腰上的手带着走，不知道要去哪里。

被翻口袋的时候，神智才回来一些。我看见金珉奎整个人湿得像从水里捞出来的，贴着我，把我也弄湿了。站稳，他说，是很苦恼的语气。

我也想站稳，可手脚软得不听使唤。我站在自己的形骸之外，看着自己软在他怀里。他叹了口气，把我压在门上。

很奇怪。他的胸膛明明很硬，却隔不住贴着传过来的急促敲打，也可能是从我胸口里传来的，我分不清。我看着自己的脸埋在他颈窝里，嘴唇擦过他湿漉漉的耳垂。

我不知道自己为什么说出那句话。讽刺的是，那一点儿也不理智的两个字，居然唤醒了两个人的理智。

这家伙居然怕得哭了。我想笑，可是头太疼了。

我在他转身的一刻闭上了眼睛。原来我胆子也没比他大多少。

如果没有脱口而出那两个字，事情会是怎样的结局？


	5. Monologue ：Notebook #2 Part 1

Page 1

我把那本笔记烧掉了。

想要忘记一些不好的记忆，不好的情绪，就写出来，然后烧掉。

重新开始好好生活吧，全圆佑。

Page 2

除了有点咳嗽基本没什么大碍，明天得上班了。

Page 4

因为发烧一直没什么胃口，打游戏到深夜终于感觉有点饿，随便吃了点酸奶，早上才发现弄到衣服上了。

好像洗不掉了。算了，反正只是睡衣。

Page 7

钥匙丢了。

没存开锁匠的电话，只能打电话给全福。换完锁已经很晚了，他也没吃上饭，我便跟他在家一起吃拉面。

结果这小子一边吃着我煮的面一边数落我，催我赶快找个人照顾自己，连咳嗽也被他拿出来说。

臭小子，越来越像老妈了。

Page 9

这几天去的几家cafe用的都不是合心意的豆子。

Page 12

胃疼得半夜睡不着，起来翻药箱才发现药瓶空了。

算了，明天再去买吧，顺便买点止咳的药。

Page 13

没有咖啡真的快死掉了。

Page 14

记得买胃药。

Page 15

全福打电话过来的时候正好忙得要飞，这小子说他也要飞，去巴黎。“哥你如果又把自己锁门外了，就去老地方拿备用钥匙。”

挂了电话我才想起来，他说的老地方是净汉哥的餐厅。

算了，反正我不会把自己锁门外的。

Page 18

咳得睡不着。

Page 23

今晚去超市采购，回来发现原来最角落的柜子里还有不少存货，不过我什么时候买的这个口味的拉面啊？

煮了一包，味道还不错。

Page 24

突然下起暴雨，记不清阳台的窗户关了没。啊切拜，保佑我关了吧！

我果然是关了，lucky！

Page 26

怎么觉得戒了咖啡，连记忆力都远不如以前了。今天买了胃药回来，发现原来我已经买过了。

换了瓶止咳药水，试试效果。

Page 28

厕所那灯泡又好了，难道是这两天下雨湿气重，专治接触不良kkkkk

Page 32

有什么不对劲，但又说不出哪里不对劲。昨晚躺在床上想复盘一下，结果被子太舒服，很快就睡着了。

被子的味道好好闻。

Page 35

丢了好久的那副眼镜居然重新出现在抽屉里，镜架还被修整过了。

什么啊，有鬼吗？有鬼的话请出来，请让我当面道谢吧。

Page 39

怎么裸睡了两天，睡衣就找不到了？

Page 43

我是不是得了梦游症？应该找医生看看吗？

话说应该找哪个医院？

Page 51

胜宽今天打电话跟我说金珉奎准备下个月就辞职了。


	6. Scene 4 为什么吃不了酸还吃

下午下了一场不大不小的雨，把街都下空了。

金珉奎一遍遍擦拭落地窗，眼睛透过竖竖横横打落的雨点，把站在对街的那身影放进来。那人瘦长单薄，被呢子大衣压得微微有些驼着背，孤零零站在对街的雨檐下面，落在他眼里竟莫名有种凭吊的意味。

他在那里干嘛？为什么不进来？他的伞呢？他不冷吗？问题一个接着一个，把金珉奎原本空落落的心一下子就填得满涨了。

珉奎呀，你那窗擦了小半小时了还没擦干净呢？

那身影缩了缩脖子，转过身，走进洋洋洒洒的雨里。金珉奎再也看不下去，抹布一扔围裙一摘，“净汉哥我请个假去交一下电费。”他人高腿长，没等尹净汉回应，他已经拿了门口的伞追了出去。

金珉奎大步踩碎一个又一个反光的水洼，气势汹汹追上去，却在对方转身的瞬间怂了，“……圆佑、哥。”他把伞打开罩过去，自己戳在冷清的雨里，“怎么不带伞？”

全圆佑头发上毛了一层细密的雨珠，嘴唇脸色都抹了一层生石灰似的苍白，一看就让金珉奎皱了眉：这么久不见他竟瘦成了这样。他这才意识到面前这人已然成了他体外的一线神经、一处挫伤、一块淤紫，不见时只是隐隐牵得他痛，今天那隐秘的酸痛钝痛统统具象化了，变本加厉逼到他眼前。

“原本是带了，路上看见有箱被丢弃的小猫，就把伞留在那里了。”全圆佑目光行云流水地看着他，冷淡地仿佛在说别人的事。但这体面也没逞多久，话音未落，他便虚握着拳抵着唇咳嗽起来。

“你去哪里？”金珉奎看着他藏着掖着的赢弱最后被咳了一地，叹了口气，“我送你吧。”

* * *

全圆佑说他去找人修电脑但发现店里今天休息，金珉奎想了想说他可以试试修修看，于是两人就并肩朝地铁站走，各自把一边肩膀晾在雨中。有车碾着路面驶过，溅起的水花压过来，金珉奎很自然就伸手揽过全圆佑把人带进路内侧。他手指握上连厚呢子都没垫满的肩膀，顺势微侧过脸去看对方的侧影：原本的温润被消瘦磨得愈加锋利了，长睫毛垂着些阴郁味道。全圆佑在他来不及转头时，猛地接住了他的目光。

“听胜宽说，”全圆佑缓慢地开口，“你要辞职？”

金珉奎转开目光，“嗯，想给自己放个假，去旅游。“

“什么时候回来？”

等我能够面对你的时候。“不知道。”金珉奎笑笑，“玩的没钱了可能会在那边打工。”

“也是。”全圆佑眼里黯下去，嘴角却还勾着，“珉奎是连荒岛生存都没问题的人呢。”

* * *

过了二村洞站下车，经过一条地下商街再过两个街区便是全圆佑的公寓，这片区都是弯曲逼仄的巷子，路线复杂得能织网。金珉奎来的次数多了，早就摸索出了最佳路线。他拽着准备往天桥方向走的全圆佑说，他知道一条近路要不试着走走。

“行。”全圆佑说，仿佛他才是被领着回家的那个，这种无设防的信任从他们第一次聊天时就存在。冲动冒上来，手却探下去，金珉奎握住全圆佑缩在袖口里的手指，说：“那哥跟着我走。”

雨停了，正好是下班回家的当口，路上的人多起来，都带着安居乐业的热闹和烧煮晚餐的温暖，只有那细长无节的手指散发着冰凉的贵胄气，恬静地贴在手心里，不动声色唤起金珉奎的怜爱来。他原以为这份怜爱本在留下钥匙那天就被割舍掉了，今天竟死灰复燃烧回他身体里，还厚积薄发烧得他两颊滚烫。

“等等。”全圆佑拉了拉他，把手指抽出来，指指旁边的超市，“我买点东西。”

* * *

全圆佑把刚买的橙子洗好端出来，正好看见金珉奎蹲在电脑桌前，对着地上一团乱麻的电线瞪眼， “如果我现在说我修不好，”他抬起头冲全圆佑笑得一脸戏谑，“会不会挨揍？”

“那到不至于。”全圆佑轻描淡写一笑，“修不好你就别走了。”

金珉奎看不出这句话是接茬的威胁还是意有所指的挽留，可全圆佑说的那样轻佻，即便是挽留也没多少分量。他埋头下去，没什么，这些线再乱也乱不过自己的心。

全圆佑靠着桌子端详金珉奎的侧影。以前餐厅忙的时候，金珉奎经常一认真起来就会把他忘了，精神全部凝聚在目光里，乍一看样子有些狠，颧骨到下颌的线条却很漂亮。全圆佑就这样静静看着他跑上跑下，欣赏他漂亮的、含而不露的侧面。

* * *

主机箱发出的蜂鸣宣告了金珉奎的解脱，他长吁一口气，抬手想擦把汗，却冷不丁被人攥住了手腕。全圆佑盯着他满手的灰，让他去洗个手来吃水果。

“刀呢？”

“不知道放哪去了，”全圆佑拣起一个橙子抛过去，“剥着吃吧。”

“艾一西。”金珉奎低头看着掌心里的橙子，絮絮叨叨地开口，“圆佑哥你总是这个样子，只有外表看起来像个人。”他以往一唠叨起来语速就变快，有些字很含混就略过去了。但今天不一样，金珉奎像被摁了慢放键，唠叨一个字不少落进全圆佑耳朵里。

“……擦眼镜也是，随身带块眼镜布会死吗？衣服可能会弄花镜片啊。还有，总带着眼镜睡觉，看你那镜架都被你糟蹋成什么样子了？”

全圆佑一点也不恼，边喝水边看着他说。

“过日子也不上心，明明咳嗽还淋雨。牛奶过期也不扔，吃坏了肚子有你受的。胃不好还只会煮拉面，煮个粥也不麻烦啊，淘米倒水开火，盯着别让水煮干了就行，小学生都能干的事……”

橙子顽固地抵抗着金珉奎的手，绽开一个个小坑，零落地敞着苍白的囊絮，果肉丝毫不见踪影。可这不影响金珉奎唠叨，相反，他越说越顺畅，颇有滔滔不绝之势。

“胃药吃完了也不记得备着点，晚上胃疼起来怎么办？谁管你？”

“灯泡接触不良也不换，烧了保险丝，一屋子黑灯瞎火你才知道找电工多麻烦。”

“这么大年纪出门也不知道关窗，下雨屋子就发大水……”

“明明不会喝酒还逞能，喝醉了被人扛走都不知道……”

说到气头上，金珉奎索性把剥了大半的橙子扔回盘子里，低头盯着自己脚尖生闷气，他气那只不听话的橙子，气不识好歹的全圆佑，更气放不下还胆怯的自己。就连唠叨，最想说的那一句都没敢说出来：失个恋而已，至于把自己折腾成这样吗？

金珉奎觉得自己一定是对橙皮的酸涩味道过敏，那味道冲得鼻腔后面一团肿胀，都快要把眼泪挤下来了。然后他听到一声轻笑，“明明什么事都做的好，为什么只是个橙子，却剥得乱七八糟。”

他抬起头，看见全圆佑将那只剥得坑坑洼洼的橙子接过去，把那些起黏的白絮一点点剥干净，掰出一瓣漂亮的橙肉递过来，微笑着看他，“喏。”

金珉奎怔怔看着他的笑，听话地凑过去含住那瓣橙子，嘴唇触上了全圆佑带着点阴凉和橙油香气的指尖。真柔软，他想，然后眼泪落下来。

“为什么哭了？”

清甜的橙汁溢满了口腔，眼泪却依旧止不住。“太酸了，我吃不了。”他嘴上这么说，却果断地握住了全圆佑回缩的手，含住递过来的下一瓣橙肉。

他听见那人发出一声很轻的谓叹，“为什么吃不了酸还吃。”

金珉奎不回答，只闭上眼睛静静等着，终于等到温热的，不带香气的柔软落在他眼睑上，眼角上，顺着眼泪的痕迹移到鼻侧、腮边，最后悬在他的嘴唇上方，却没有落下来。

“真的好酸。”全圆佑额头抵着他的额头，气息融着他的气息，“一个人吃不了，两个人的话，”

“总能吃完。”他吻上金珉奎带着酸涩气息的嘴角。

光线暗了下来，有雨淅淅沥沥落在屋檐上。金珉奎扣着全圆佑的后颈，在自己强健有力的心跳声里，加深了这个橙子味的吻。

End


End file.
